Koromon returns
by Hell hath no fury scorn
Summary: Koromon comes back to have fun with kate


Koromon has returned again,He was hopping through the forest of Jasper park until Kate came apon him she smiled "well...look who's back." Koromon jumped up and down happily "oh kate I've missed you a lot!"

Kate giggled "and i missed you cutie." Then Kate grinned "But you know what else i missed?" Kate made a kissy face causing Koromon to purr. "Come here you."Kate said seductively Koromon jumped and planted his lips on to Kate's and wrapped his ears around her head.

Both of them moaned passionately as Kate placed her front paws on Koromon. Kate's eyes rolled back and she closed them moaning softly. "He's always was such a astonishing kisser although his breath stinks i don't really care and his tongue tastes sooo good."Kate said in her head.

Kate's tail wagged crazily as she breathed heavily and she grunted rubbing her paws all over Koromon's body.

Then Koromon jumped off Kate breaking the kiss "Whoo that's hot!"kate exclaimed Koromon giggled "yeah that was fun,well it was nice seeing you again." Then he was about to hop away but kate stopped him.

"Oh no Koromon we're not done,Not by a long shot."Kate chuckled Koromon smiled with excitement "ooh more kisses?"

"Not qute,just stick out your tongue and stand right there."kate instructed Koromon did as told Kate stepped back 20 feet away and crouched down and call "Don't move a muscle Koromon,This won't hurt at all in fact you'll enjoy it."

Kate's tail wagged and kate narrowed her eyes "Kate zeros in on target."Kate said to herself then she dashed towards Koromon with bullet speed Koromon was a little nervous but kate told him not to move and assured him this won't hurt.

Then went she was close enough she quickly jumped in the air and her crotch collided with Koromon's face causing him to roll on his back and kate had her vagina on his face. Kate grinded on his face moaning "See i told you ahh."kate said moaning.

Kate humped Koromon's face like crazy "Ugh yeah fuck ohhhhh yyeeess!"Kate shouted. Unknown to kate or Koromon Garth was watching with shock.

Kate began hyperventilating as she started grinding on Koromon's face kate winced and closed her eyes moaning. "Ah,that's it."She moaned grinding harder "Oh I'm gonna cum soon oh." Kate breathed steadily "Oh I'm gonna burst like a volcano!" Then Kate's entire body locked up as she orgasmed all over Koromon's face she stuggled to keep her balance as she twitched,Her toes curled and her eyes crossed. When it was over kate got off Koromon who quickly licked the semen off his face and he hopped up laughing "That was awesome!" Kate panted "oh yeah well see you around." Koromon was about to hop away but kate stopped him again "Still ain't done koromon."

Koromon looked at Kate excitedly "Cool more fun!" Kate grinned "Oh yes more fun." Kate the sat koromon against a nearby tree kate stepped back a little "Brace yourself koromon this may smell bad."Kate said sheepishly. Koromon was confused at first then kate turned around showing him her round ass koromon stared in awe "Wow kate you got a sexy butt."

Kate blushed giggling "Thank you koromon it's nice to hear that...once in a while." She mumbled the last part under her breath in frustration know Humphrey hasn't once complimented her ass which annoyed her. Koromon looked at her confused "I'm sorry?" "Nothing pumpkin."Kate simply said.

Kate then spread her hind legs a little then shoved her ass in koromon's face and wiggled her hips kate looked back and saw koromon's face buried into her ass she bit her lip and had a look of concentration as she wiggled faster "Ugh mmmmm that's it."Kate mumbled then she stopped and let out a really loud fart.

Kate groaned as the smell hit her nose "Ugh sorry sorry that's unladylike of me." Koromon shook his head "no no it doesn't bother me." Kate looked at him in suprise then looked forward "Well ok then here we go." Kate let out a few farts making funny faces in the process "Hold on the big one is coming." Kate then gritted her teeth a squinted her eyes as the loudest fart ever made echoed throughout the forest.

"Ugh that's it no more."kate said stepping away from koromon who smiled "that was fun but uh kate...can i..uh have...one more lick before i go?" Kate smiled knowing exactly what he was talking about. "Sure sweetie but be careful the last time you did this i couldn't feel my hind legs...or toes?"

Koromon grinned mischievously "you liked it didn't you?" Kate's eyes darted before simply saying"Yes." Koromon chuckled then he leaped on to Kate's crotch wrapping his ears around her waist and kissed licked and sucked on her crotch not in that order.

Kate shrieked in pleasure "Ahh i can't feel any toes already oh!" Kate leaned back and laid on her back putting her legs in the air "Oh oh fenrir yes!" Kate wiggled her legs and she orgasmed all over Koromon's face but he didn't care as he kept going Kate's legs twitched as she groaned in pleasure "gah ah!"kate squealed koromon didn't stop for nothing he kept going making Kate moan louder and louder kate lifted her head to look at koromon before laying it back down.

"oh fenrir I'm gonna burst again!"kate screamed then she lifted her head up looking at koromon her nostrils flared,her toes curled and her eyes crossed as she orgasmed a second time her whole body twiching then koromon got off of kate with semen all over his face "see you around kate."he said as he hopped away.

Kate struggled to stand "Oh goodness."kate groaned then she successfully stood up and was about to leave when Garth approached her grinning "Hello kate." Kate sighed knowing exactly what he was grinning about "Not a word."Then she shakily walked past him.


End file.
